


What Each Other's Bodies Were For

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April was doing just fine before Andy sat next to her in US History. Now things are confusing and incredible and all dials go up to ten when he takes her to prom. High School!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Each Other's Bodies Were For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/gifts).



> First time writing April/Andy. Gotta keep pinky promises. Title from "King of Carrot Flowers, Part 1" by Neutral Milk Hotel.

It’s been 2:07PM for an eternity. April’s sure of it. She’s drawn five different dinosaurs on her jeans, she’s put rotten meat in one of their mouths, switching her black Sharpie for the red pen she has stuffed in the bottom of her backpack to create so much blood. The blood splatters on the other dinosaurs now, she outlines the other ones, and she adds a sun with sunglasses because it adds an ironic sense of balance to the whole piece. She’s done all that and it is still 2:07PM, she swears.

“Is that a stegosaurus?”

April snaps her eyes up, keeping her chin down. She’s usually sitting by Tom due to some seating chart situation that Mr. Milton made up on the first day of school. Tom is cool, he’s obnoxious, but he isn’t a dick to her and he doesn’t bother her.

Unlike this guy. Andy Dwyer. She only knows Andy because everyone knows Andy. Arguably one of the most popular guys in school, star of the wrestling team, seen wearing a coat of blue paint in lieu of a shirt, usually on game days but not always.

Oh, a lot of people also know Andy because of the very public break up he had with that girl who is always with the senior class president. Everyone may even know Andy more from the very public, “Please Take Me Back, Ann Perkins, I Love You Forever” song that Andy’s band played in the quad a few weeks ago. 

The music wasn’t her style but she watched from the top of the hill by the football field anyway. She likes to sit up there and pretend to smash the little, far away students between her thumb and forefinger while Derek gives her hickeys. That day she was alone and successfully crushed the entire student body with her fingers. She left the band alone though, it was bad enough Andy was being publicly humiliated. 

He’s been in her class since the spring semester started. He’s a senior so April’s best guess is he flunked a semester of US history his sophomore year and is now trying to pass.

And has apparently switched spots with Tom for the day.

April looks back at her jeans and continues to draw.

“That’s cool, sometimes I can’t remember the names of dinosaurs either but I have a trick for that one.” Andy reaches over and touches the plates on top of the stegosaurus's back. April’s first instinct is to stab him with her Sharpie, second instinct is to scream. Somehow she doesn’t do either. “Steg is short for stag, which is another name for horse so it is on it’s four legs like a horse. Uh is for, ‘uh watch out for these spikes when you eat me bro,’ and then you just have to remember the last part, us, but say it like, ‘YES!’ ‘cause you got away from the other dinosaur due to the spikes. Or as dinosaur scientists say, plates.”

April stares at his finger, still pushing on the stegosaurus. She looks at him, keeping her face down. His eyes are light and happy with himself, pride etching into the corners of his mouth. She looks away as he pulls his hand back.

“You’re quiet,” Andy says, lowering his voice to a whisper. “You do know Mr. Milton never hears anything right?” Andy sits back and says, to the entire class, “I still sleep with a teddy bear!” Some students look back and giggle, but Mr. Milton continues to drone on as if nothing happened. Andy leans over to April. “See?”

“You still sleep with a teddy bear?” April asks.

Andy leans back in his chair, smirking. He clasps his hands behind his head. “Gooey Gooey? Yeah, I still sleep with him. I don’t trust nightmares.”

April doesn’t realize she’s smiling until the bell rings. She quickly bites it away.

~~

“Ludgate!”

April stops. She’s caught. She spins around slowly, still ready to make a break for it if she must.

Andy walks away from the wrestling team and catches up to her, nudging his shoulder into hers. 

“Can’t hide from me, April Ludgate, I know where you go to school.”

“This school?”

Andy opens his backpack, full of its usual garbage pile of papers, empty chip bags, and random articles of clothing. He pulls out a pastry bag and hands it to her. 

“I got you one of those disgusting veggie muffins you always eat in class.”

A week ago, Andy asked for a bite of her veggie muffin. When she handed it to him he took away half of it with his bite and immediately spit it out all over his front. 

Since that first day Andy sat next to her a month ago, he’s stayed in Tom’s old seat. Tom now sits next to Jean-Ralphio and their heads are always together as they swipe through their phones. Andy is a good trade for Tom even if it did take a little time getting used to Andy’s notes and sharing GIFS of people falling over. During a pop quiz he passed his test over to April to check his answers. He actually got it all right, April was the one with the wrong answer for number two.

This week, Andy’s been saying hi to her in the halls, climbing up the hill to the football field to say hi to her, Derek, and Ben. Derek and Ben don’t understand why he’s around now. Honestly, April doesn’t either. 

“Nice,” April says, “thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Andy bows, twirling his hand as he bends over. He walks into some freshman on his way back up and trips a little as he walks. “So I found this video of this guy who jumps off a roof and he totally breaks his entire arm. Just -- it’s gone, it’s no longer an arm.” Andy starts laughing in the middle of his description. April’s lips turn up and that weird, awkward, awful, doesn’t-want-to-think-about-it warm feeling starts in her stomach.

“Does the bone show?”

Andy breathes to quiet his laughing and nods enthusiastically. “Yes, it showed! Why else would I be telling you? I saw it and was like hold on, this is for April!”

April bites her lips closed.

Andy pulls out his phone and grabs April’s arm, leading her to this awkward, small hallway that goes to the janitor’s closet. 

“Ah crap my speakers are broken on my phone. The sound is the best part, oh man,” Andy groans, lifting his arm to throw the phone.

April reaches up and grabs his arm. “No, no, I have my headphones. Don’t… don’t throw your phone, okay?” 

Andy looks down at her and… it’s kind of weird to see, but she can tell the frustration that was quick to form and escalate out of control is dying. His wide eyes shrink, his eyebrows smooth from their furrow and his mouth isn’t tight anymore, his lips almost pouty. The last thing to relax are his shoulders and when April feels the tension leave the muscles in his arm she quickly lets go of him.

“Right, yeah throwing my phone would be stupid, duh.” Andy shrugs and drops his phone and it clatters on the ground. He quickly picks it up with a, “Crap,” but smiles big when he realizes nothing’s broken. He continues to tap on the screen to find the video while April gets her headphones out.

They each put in an earbud and Andy plugs the headphones into the jack. To watch on the small screen and keep from splitting the wire between them, they huddle close. Andy compensates for Aprils height but she can tell it’s uncomfortable for him to stand that way. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for the video to load in silence. He feels so big next to her, he’s not especially muscular or fat, but he’s so _big_. He’s loud, he takes up space in the hallways, he fits snuggly into the desks. He’s also warm, heat always radiates off him. It’s coming through the fabric of his shirt right now and she wonders if this is why he prefers to paint his body instead of wearing clothes. She likes it, she’s been that person that’s always cold her whole life.

“Ludgate, why are you so short?” he asks. The video is halfway done loading. Andy, who usually has no patience for anything (“Melt the cheese? Why? I want nachos now so I’m going to eat them now!”) always waits for a video to load completely before watching it. 

Before April can answer him (her usual answer is Satan was too busy to finish making her), Andy grabs her and pulls her down to the floor. Well, she thought she was going to the floor but where she ends up is between his legs. Andy’s sitting with his ass on the floor and back against the wall, legs out and open in front of him and he places her, not so gently, between his legs so her back is to his front, her butt on the cold, hard linoleum. 

“Oh my God this is so much better,” Andy says. 

April can feel all of him. His stomach on her back, his arms around her holding the phone in front of them, the heat of his breath on her ear and in her hair. She tries to stiffen her back, sit up straight and away from him but he comes in closer behind her so he can see the screen. His cheek rests on the side of her head and April is trying desperately, so desperately to breathe right. She’s also trying to hear anything but the beating of her own racing heart in her ears.

Andy smells like… pine? And something sweet, like a donut. 

He presses play and the image comes to life. The camera is shaky on a guy who is standing on a roof. He’s wearing a bike helmet and waving at the camera. He flips off his friends watching below and the people in the video are yelling and laughing. 

Someone yells, “Jump, pussy!” and the guy runs off the roof, his foot catching in the rain gutter. Andy starts laughing behind her, his face falling into her shoulder and she feels his teeth over her t-shirt and she wishes he would slide his mouth up to her neck and suck.

The guy falls onto the ground and there’s a distinctive snapping sound and the cameraman runs up to the roof jumper. Andy’s in full on hysterics behind her. His arms tighten around her, his head keeps flying backward only to land in the crook of her shoulder again. She’s smiling, too, and she tells herself it’s only because the bone totally showed and it is beautifully disgusting.

~~

April really wishes ‘Prom Fever’ was a thing the entire school could catch and die from.

Okay fine, she’d spare a few people. 

Prom is everywhere, the posters with mermaids on it and the words ‘Under the Sea!’ in glitter paint below cartoon fish make her want to gag. Between every period some idiot is making an ass out of himself by asking a girl to prom with some embarrassing stuffed animal or banner or balloon drop. Leslie Knope actually did a full on roller skating routine to some awful song with PROM? written on her t-shirt. Her boyfriend didn’t move the entire time, even when Leslie threw confetti at him at the end. He kissed her though so April guesses that was a yes.

April can’t go to prom, not that she ever would, but it’s following her around regardless. Derek and Ben want to host some type of anti prom but Orin already has one in the works. She doesn’t even want to go to that, really, since she broke up with Derek and Ben last week. April misses the casual hickies but that’s about it. She wonders what drew her to them in the first place.

Prom fever is in full blown outbreak today. Tom asked Lucy by driving a limo over the football field during gym. Tom isn’t even a senior so April’s not sure why he went through the trouble. Leslie is sitting at a table in the quad at lunch making sure people buy their prom tickets. April walks by and rounds the science building to the hill where she’s supposed to meet Andy. He’s buying lunch today. Every once and awhile he skips his class before lunch and gets them Paunch Burger or something. She just eats the fries and his pickles.

But he’s not the only one there. Half of the school is standing around at the bottom of the hill, looking up. Andy is there in the middle of the grass, the word PROM APRI? spelled out in what she thinks is… no, where would he find those at this time of year? Plastic skulls?

She walks through the crowd and notices that Andy has a megaphone. He lifts it to his mouth.

“April Roberta Ludgate,” he says. She doesn’t even have the extra energy to be mad about him saying her middle name. She’s too full of something else. Excitement? She feels like flames are dancing in her stomach. “Will you go to prom with me?”

She takes a moment to look around because there’s just no way this is happening for her. She’s been denying her feelings for Andy for weeks and she’s been good about hiding them, about not touching him when he touches her, about snapping out of hugs when he goes in for them. Nothing this good can be for her. She’s blackness and destruction and he’s everything yellow and blue and joy. Pure, unfiltered joy.

April sees Ann watching Andy. She looks a little bewildered, looking behind her, probably for Leslie. Something sparks in April and she looks up at Andy who, she thinks, has noticed Ann. Of course he’s noticed. This wasn’t for April, it was probably some crazy thing to get back at Ann and then get Ann to be jealous and get back with Andy. It’s not like he doesn’t still talk about her. He still complains about Mark. He still says, “Letting me go was a terrible mistake, Perkins,” when he spots her in the hallway sometimes. 

She wants out, out, out. She looks back at Ann and then to Andy one more time who lifts the megaphone to his mouth again.

“April?”

She turns and runs. Bolts past the crowd who is now whispering and yelling at Andy, past Leslie’s table and tickets, through the hallway and out the door until she’s safe somewhere far away, which this time is the Snow Globe Museum. That’s fine, she nestles in the corner of a display room and sits until she has the strength to stand back up.

She doesn’t go to school the next day. She sits at home with her mom who takes the day off and they watch true crime shows and eat junk food. Her mom doesn’t ask questions but she knows April’s not sick and that’s why the next day she forces her to go to school.

April avoids Andy the entire day. People look at her, obviously labeling her as the girl who breaks boys hearts. She’s not a heartbreaker though, can’t they see? She’s just a step in the other direction, a better direction, one worth all the dumb work that goes into dumb asking dumb people to dumb prom.

He’s there in Milton’s class, sitting in his usual seat and she has to sit in hers. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t prod her with new Vines or crumpled pieces of paper with venus fly traps eating sharks on them. Andy taps on his phone, takes notes, doodles his own artwork in the margins of his paper that he doesn’t share with her. 

It hurts, she misses him, and she figures there’s no reason to deny herself those feelings now. She puts her head down on her desk and closes her eyes and concentrates on trying not to care until she falls asleep.

April’s nudged awake, her name echoing inside her mushy head. She’s between sleep and waking when she sees him, his open face with big eyes and scruff. He looks sad, which is a different emotion for Andy. One she doesn’t like to see him wear, she decides.

“Class is over,” Andy says, leaning back.

April looks around the classroom, it’s empty and quiet. The clock says it’s 15 minutes after three which means Andy’s been sitting there for 20 minutes waiting to wake her up. 

“You should’ve woken me up earlier.”

“According to you, I shouldn’t wake you up at all from naps. But it was getting late.”

She did tell him once that waking her up from a nap is similar to waking a monster. She stretches her back and yawns. Andy watches her from the corner of his eye, pretending to look at his phone. She gathers her things and puts them in her bag.

“Why’d you say no?” Andy asks. It’s quiet, especially for him, and she almost doesn’t catch it. 

He’s looking at her now and he looks broken, like someone’s taken his puppy away and he doesn’t know how to cope. 

April sighs and pushes her hair from her face with her finger. “Andy--”

“I like you,” Andy says. “I like you and even if you don’t like me, I know we could have fun at prom. I am fun, okay? And I think you’re so cool and so funny and you always smell like cinnamon and I just really wanted to see you in a dress, okay?” He scrunches his face and rolls his head back. “Ugh, I didnt mean to say all that dumb stuff about dresses and smelling you. I’m excited for prom and I don’t want to go with anyone else and you said no.” He looks at her. “It was a huge bummer, dude.”

“What about Ann?” April asks.

“Ann? Ann Perkins? The demon crusher of hearts and souls? No, no I do not want to go with her. At all.” Andy turns in his seat toward her. “Forget Ann. I like you and I think you like me.”

“I like you,” April says because it’s true and she knows it might wipe away that look, that horrible look on Andy’s face.

“Yes!” Andy stands up and pumps his fist into the air. He spins on his heels and pushes his desk back so he can do another dance move before he screams, “Yes!” again. He puts his hand out for a high five and April slaps her palm against his, smiling.

He grabs her hand and kneels down in front of her like a man who is about to propose marriage. The thought doesn’t put her off as much as it should. His face turns serious and he lowers his voice.

“April, I swear I only want to take you to prom. Believe me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what, Ludgate?”

“Okay you want to take me to prom.”

Andy smiles. “Hell yeah I do.”

Now April feels like she’s full of bubbles. They’re bursting and blowing back up in her chest, down in her stomach, against her skin leaving her ridden with goosebumps. She’s trying not to smile too big but it’s hard to fight so she puts her head down so Andy won’t see.

He ducks his head so he can peek at her and she turns away.

Instead he kisses her cheek and yells, “Yes!” one more time before she swats him away. He just grabs her hand and pulls her out of the classroom.

~~

Prom is terrible, it’s almost everything April fears. There’s tons of people and awful dancing and terrible, terrible music. Andy is elected prom King and he makes a grand speech that is just for April and it’s the best five minutes of the entire thing. Well, that and when Andy kissed her on the dance floor. Their first one. 

He was kind of sweaty and tasted like the sugary sweet Sweetums punch that they were serving but it was everything Andy. Soft and enthusiastic with a speckle of nerves. Just enough to keep him human and just enough to keep April from floating away.

During the last song, he begged April to dance with him and she did, of course she did. This isn’t her scene and she definitely doesn’t match up to the people who pat Andy on the back or high five him, but she’s with Andy and she tries to forget that. Tries to stop comparing herself to anyone else except herself: the one person Andy wants to be with.

They leave during the middle of the song which, surprisingly, is Andy’s suggestion. He takes her to his beat up truck and opens the door for her. She takes off her black veil as Andy rounds the truck and hops inside. 

Mouse Rat is on as he drives through the streets of Pawnee, past her house, past his and up to Nipple Hill. This makes April only slightly nervous. She knows what kids do here, she knows what Andy has probably done here (with Ann). She wants to do those things, she very much wants to do those things. She’s missed hickeys and she’s only kissed Andy once and she’s been craving him since. 

Andy parks and smiles at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek before sliding out of the cab. April follows and Andy produces two blankets, a bottle of vodka, and a can of pop. He unfolds one blanket and stretches it out on the bed of the truck and hops onto the open tailgate. He opens the vodka and pop, taking a giant swig of vodka and a sip of the soda as a chaser.

“Do you want some?” he asks.

April nods and does the same routine Andy just did. She takes a more modest swig of the vodka though. They go back and forth until the pop is gone and then move to the back of the truck where they lay flat on their backs. Some other cars pull up, keeping a fair distance. April wonders why Pawnee PD doesn’t just come up here the night after prom, they’d find a lot of activity.

“I like you a whole lot, April Roberta Ludgate,” Andy says. He’s drunk, words slurring and messy but the heart behind them isn’t lubricated with alcohol. It’s real.

April turns her head toward him. He’s still looking up at the sky. She feels very warm and fuzzy inside and a bit like the truck is doing somersaults but it’s a good feeling, not a scary one.

“You’re cool, too,” she says.

Andy looks at her. His eyes are glassy and he looks tired but in a happy way, like after a full day of walking the cemetery. She’s trying to figure out how he can look at her like that when he gets up on his knees and crawls down to the end of the truck bed. April sits up on her elbows and watches him take the extra blanket and drop it over her. He uncovers her feet, then her shins, moving up to the middle of her thigh, placing himself on his knees between her legs. There’s a pulse somewhere in her stomach that she’s never felt quite like this before. He looks at her, all soft and cute, and slurs, “What if we got married after graduation?”

April bites her cheek and falls back down on the truck bed, eyes to the stars. “Fine.”

She doesn’t graduate for another two years but they’ll figure it out.

Andy lifts the blanket and there’s a rush of cold air hitting her bare legs. He disappears underneath and she feels him, warm and careful, pushing up the skirt of her dress.

“Andy,” she whispers but he smooths his hand over her leg, and the other one joins in on the opposite thigh and it feels so insanely good to be touched by him. She looks up at the sky until his hands go higher and closer to her underwear and she has to close her eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Andy says. The blanket moves over her legs, she can see where his head is and it’s so close to her crotch that she suddenly feels a little self conscious. 

“Yeah?” April pulls the blanket over her head and looks down. It’s so dark under there, she blinks to try to adjust. 

“First of all, you’re so stupid hot,” Andy says. “But also my whole hand practically fits around your leg!” Her eyes are adjusting but she can’t quite see what he’s talking about but she can feel it. His hand is wrapped around her thigh, squeezing, sending heat out to the rest of her body. 

It’s hot underneath the blanket but she likes watching him. He kisses her stomach, her legs, brushes his fingers everywhere without finesse, only with the need to feel her skin. His hands _are_ big, they take up a lot of space on her body, and the tips of his fingers keep getting so unbelievably close to where she wants him.

Finally, he hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and April lifts her hips. Andy looks up at her and smiles. It’s sideways and lazy and screams ‘drunk teenage boy about to get laid’ but at that moment it’s the best thing she’s ever seen.

Trying to keep the blanket over both of them, Andy awkwardly takes off her underwear. April puts her hips back down, her heart going frantic in her chest. Her neck is hurting but she wants to watch him.

Andy moves over her again, stuffing the underwear into his pocket. She catches the whites of his eyes roaming her, concentrating between her legs. His heavy breaths warm the air underneath the blanket, leave it smelling like root beer and alcohol. She’s nervous and excited, losing all patience and self control.

Andy moves his hand first, traces one finger along the crease of her thigh before he does it again on the other side. She lets out a whimper and his eyes snap to her right as his hand touches her pussy.

“Holy shit,” he says. He sounds completely sober and it’s almost startling.

He traces her and April can’t keep her head up anymore. But he only touches her as simply as he did with the creases of her thighs before he pulls his hand away. She looks back down at him as he leans his head down, kissing under her belly button. His eyes flick up to her again and her stomach flips and when he moves lower and his tongue connects, her whole chest breaks open.

He’s warm and soft and he makes her body feel like she’s just stepped into a hot tub. A hot tub she’s petrified of going into but she desperately needs to soak in. April leans back just as Andy’s tongue traces her again. She grabs onto the skirt of her dress that is now over her chest and stomach, clutching the material. She tries not to think about how close Andy is to her, how insanely intimate and vulnerable she feels. She imagines he’s somewhere both down there and right next to her, looking at her with his soft, blue eyes and telling her something that he admires about her.

“I swear, Ludgate, you’re so smart, I’d put you in my pocket if I could find big enough pants,” he said just a few days ago. All she had done was suggest he put his homework by his keys so he wouldn’t forget it.

One of her hands finds his hair and it feels good between her fingers. He growls and it vibrates deep into her bones. He pushes closer to her, darts his tongue around her clit, down along her opening and April holds onto his hair, holds on to her dress, just tries to hold on. She grips tighter when his tongue swirls lower, darts inside of her and curls before coming out again, fucking her with a sporadic enthusiasm that is purely Andy. She pushes her hips up to meet his mouth and he responds by grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.

She’s moaning and every time he turns his head or finds a new spot to suck, she exhales a swear. Andy hoists one of her legs onto his shoulder and devours her, growls into her and licks every spot he can find, his lips sucking and tongue swirling, and she feels like she’s finally fallen down the rabbit hole. 

Both hands find purchase in his hair and when she grips, she swears she can feel his teeth below. He adjusts and then she feels his mouth move up to her clit and he sucks, hard.

“Andy,” she gasps and then his fingers slide into her and she screams behind closed lips.

Andy either growls or groans and then he’s moving. The truck is moving below her as he pushes his fingers in and out, swirling his tongue over her clit in quick circles. He’s breathing hard and they’re both starting to sweat from the heat they’re creating. She can feel the moisture between her leg and his shoulder but every time she starts to care about it, he does that thing with his fingers that makes her body twitch like she’s possessed.

Slowly, Andy’s erratic motions start to concentrate and gain rhythm and flames start to grow in her stomach and that familiar hot tub feeling returns. Except she feels she’s only getting hotter, and the ability to form words or have any kind of thought starts to disappear. She knows she’s saying, “Oh,” over and over again between ragged breaths. She knows her toes are curling and that her fingers are so tight in Andy’s hair. She can’t even think about the possibility that she might be hurting him. He keeps going and she keeps climbing.

She whispers, “Fuck,” and he groans. His name slips from her mouth and then she’s at the top and falling upwards, flashes of colors and stars behind her eyes as she goes.

When April can breathe properly again, and her muscles stop spasming, she feels him moving. He’s kissing her legs and smearing his wet face on the blanket. Andy pushes her skirt back down and crawls up next to her, the truck groaning as he shifts.

He kisses her and she can taste the alcohol but also something new. Her.

“That was awesomesauce,” Andy says and April pulls him back in for a kiss.

“Do you have a condom?”

Andy’s eyes go so big she thinks they’ll shoot out of his head. “Uh, yeah, of course I do. But wait -- aren’t you a virgin?”

“Who cares?” April actually cares a little bit. Not about virginity but about having sex for the first time. But everything inside her pulses for him, wants him, wants only him to have sex with her. 

Andy sits up and the blanket falls from them. The cool air is refreshing but startling. 

“April, are you sure? Will you be comfortable? I always imagined you like on a bed with many pillows and maybe there was music playing… yes, of course, Mouse Rat is playing, duh. There would also be some sort of candles and lube maybe--”

“You’ve thought about this?” she asks.

“Of course, it has to be really special, it’s your first time.”

She wants to say, “Who cares?” again but she does care. She cares even more now that she knows Andy does.

“This is special,” she says.

Andy bites his lip and then does a small fist pump before digging in his pants for his wallet. He plucks out a condom and gets back under the covers in a clumsy rush. April smiles and she hears him maneuver and unwrap and roll on the condom. He pushes her dress back up and she stops him before sitting up, the blanket falling again.

She pulls the dress over her head and she kind of doesn’t care who sees. When she catches Andy looking at her, like she’s just hatched out of some day dream of his, she _really_ doesn’t care who sees as long as he does.

Andy rolls on top of her, steadying himself between her legs with his hands near her head. April is smiling, probably very big and very stupid, and trying to get the blanket back over him. He still has his shirt on, his pants completely off. His jacket and tie are in the cab where he left them. 

April traces the veins and muscles of his neck with her fingers until she only wants to kiss him. She gives into that feeling. His lips are swollen and slick and he’s pushing his tongue into her mouth and sucking her lip. She claws at his neck and hair, pushes her foot up and down his leg. 

She gets it, she understands why people need to have sex, because this? This isn’t close enough, he isn’t close enough, she needs more.

April widens her legs and lifts her hips. Andy groans as he pulls away from her, looking down where their bodies will connect. He reaches between them and he hums just as she feels him right at her opening. 

“You’re okay?” he asks, looking back up. He moves forward a little, and April gasps. He waits.

April nods. Andy moves his hand, placing it on her hip. He pushes a little and he’s in, just enough to make her whisper, “More.”

Andy looks down and then rests his head on her forehead. He licks his lips and pushes incredibly slow, eyes locked on hers.

When he’s all the way in, completely stretching her, filling her, and making every part of her buzz, he lets out a shaky breath. She sighs, waiting.

“Woah,” he says.

April smiles but nods, moving both of their heads. “Yeah.” She swallows.

He kisses her and starts to move his hips. It doesn’t hurt like everyone said it would. It feels different and new, but not bad. Not at all like something is tearing or that something is being taken away from her. She feels stretched and open and incredibly good despite the hard metal under her head. 

She feels Andy’s body moving above hers, his stomach on hers, his arms near her head, supporting his weight. She feels his breaths on her face, his lips on hers when he gets the urge to kiss her. She feels every strong burst of emotion when he says her name and she feels like she’s floating in outer space every time his hips change rhythm. She feels her heart ripping open to him, she feels every smile she’s given him and the warmth that accompanies it. Except this time that feeling is escalated; it’s doubled, tripled.

“April.” Andy’s voice strains and wobbles and his hips are moving faster, pounding harder. She holds onto his biceps and pulls him close, wanting to feel all of his weight on top of her. She bites his shoulder and he groans, swearing some random string of obscenities. His body stiffens and then he lets out a long, deep groan. He relaxes on top of her and she feels him pulsing inside her and it all feels so right and comforting. It should startle her.

It will. Later.

Andy kisses her and rolls off her, turning away as he discards the condom somewhere. He turns back around and pulls her into him and they poke their heads out from the blankets for fresh air.

Andy has fallen asleep around her a couple times and she knows that’s where he’s headed. His breaths are long and his body is heavy and limp. She’s too swept up in her own head, already starting its “What are you doing with all these feelings, April?” spiral, to care that he might fall asleep partially naked in the back of his truck.

He snuggles in closer, burying his face above her breasts. He places lazy kisses on her skin.

“Can we serve bagel bites at our wedding?” he asks, voice laced with the promise of sleep. 

April laughs, a short sound that shakes her chest and makes her feel numb. Andy nips her skin. 

It’s funny, he wants to marry her but she can’t seem to muster up the courage to tell Andy she loves him even though the need to say it is so strong that she can feel it ripping at her skin.

Instead she just cuddles into him and whispers, “Duh.”


End file.
